Breathless
by As The Rush Comes
Summary: After he loses Gisele, Han finds himself picking up the pieces without her in Tokyo. Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Joanna decides starting over in a new country would be a fantastic idea. When their two worlds collide in a spectacular way, it's enough to leave them shaken, reeling, and utterly breathless. Han/OC,
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I owned this entire series, I don't. All original characters are mine. None of the songs used belong to me.

**Summary: **After he loses Gisele, Han finds himself picking up the pieces without her in Tokyo. Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Joanna decides starting over in a new country would be a fantastic idea. Neither of them expects to cross paths, nor do they expect the sparks that come with it. But he's got his secrets, and so does she and when their two worlds collide in a spectacular way, it's enough to leave them shaken, reeling, and utterly _breathless._

**A/N: **So I recently marathoned the entire Fast and Furious serious. And this little baby popped into my head. And like all babies, it began to grow. Please note that it takes place before, during, and after Tokyo Drift. Now, without further ado: _Breathless._

**Chapter One**

_Wasting My Time – Default_

* * *

_Location: Tokyo, Japan_

She was supposed to be here. She was supposed to be by his side. This was their plan; they were supposed to finally settle down. No more heists. No more dangerous jobs. No more Hobbs. No more Toretto.

But she wasn't here. She chose his life over hers. Some days he wished she hadn't. Other day he wished he had died with her.

But he didn't.

* * *

_Location: Los Angeles, California_

"Joanna Marie Worthington, if you do not hurry up and get dressed, I will strangle you with that dress." A middle aged blonde woman fumed as she stood in the doorway of a large dressing room.

The person she was speaking to looked up at her and rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to deal with her mother's tantrum.

"Would you just chill? I'm getting dressed now." Her mother continued to scowl at her while she fiddled with the pink chiffon mess her sister called a bridesmaids' dress.

"Grace has been planning this day for months, and it will not be ruined by your childish antics. Do you hear me?" Joanna simply ignored her mother until finally the woman stormed off, muttering about where she and Joanna's dad could have possibly gone wrong in raising her.

Once she was gone, Joanna slumped into a chair and stared at the dress. Her sister was getting married today, so she should be happy. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. But she wasn't happy. In fact, she was the furthest thing from it. It's not that she didn't love her sister, Grace was her best friend. They were as thick as thieves, almost inseparable. No, she adored her sister, but there was something that always bothered her.

Grace was completely, utterly, and disgustingly perfect.

Joanna hated being compared to her sister, but it always happened. Grace was always more beautiful, more talented, she deserved the name Worthington. Joanna was the rebel without a cause, many believing that she was unhappy with her lavish lifestyle. She was really just bored with it. But she'd never lashed out, not like more college age kids do. Instead, she spent all her time trying to be like Grace. She tried acting like her, dressing like her, and even dating the same kind of guys.

And she was absolutely exhausted.

"Jo?" A knock on the door snaps her from her thoughts as one of the other bridesmaids, "It's almost time."

She nods and forces a smile and finishes getting dress. Then she follows the other girl down a corridor and to the main entrance of the church, where the rest of the bridal party is waiting. Right on cue, their entrance music begins to play and they all line up. One by one, they enter into the sanctuary. She can hear the murmurs as they pass about how Grace has planned such a flawless ceremony. She feels bile rise in the back of her throat but forces it back down. She would not ruin her sister's big day.

Once they are all in place, the bridal song begins to play and everyone stands. To say that her sister looks beautiful is a huge understatement. She's breathtaking and Joanna feels as though everyone should cover their eyes because no one is worthy enough to look at her, including herself.

Once she joins her husband-to-be at the altar, they begin to recite their vows. People laugh, and other cry, and Joanna just wants to get out of there.

"Now, if anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." A hush falls over the room as people wait for someone to possibly speak up. It's at this time that Joanna sneezes suddenly. There are a few chuckles and a pointed glare from her mother and father.

"Sorry, allergies. Carry on." A few more chuckles and Joanna swears her mother is about to walk to her and slap her across the face in front of everyone. She mouths to her youngest daughter to shut up.

"As I was saying, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have something to say." There are a few gasps and Joanna offers her sister an apologetic smile as she speaks, "I just want to say that there's no reason why these two shouldn't get married. Look at them; they're Ken and Barbie for goodness' sake. So of course, no one is going to say anything about them. But I have to warn you, Ken, Barbie's family is a little crazy. So you might want to go ahead and think twice. And Grace? Great wedding. Perfect, as freaking usual."

"Joanna Marie!" Her mother is standing now, but she's not done. She's spent the last 22 years having to deal with her parents' obvious favoritism. She was done.

"What mother?! What have I done wrong now? God, I'm so sick of this. I'm tired of being Grace's little sister. I'm tired of you and dad always treating me like I'm some redheaded step child. I'm a brunette! As a matter of fact, I'm so sick of it, that I'm leaving. Right now and I won't be coming back. You all have a nice day and enjoy the wedding."

And with that, she skipped down the aisle leaving shocked guests and a fuming Mrs. Worthington in her wake. As she walked out of the church doors, she could feel her spirits lifting. It was definitely not the way she would have planned to do it, but she was happy about finally speaking her mind.

But she would have to face her parents, something that did not appeal to her at all. And yet, she didn't have to stick around for them to find her. She had been serious, she was going to leave and never come back. She had been thinking about it for a while and even had some destinations in mind. It was just all a matter of getting on a plane. Revving up the engine of her Lotus Elise R, she sped out of the parking lot and on to her new life.

* * *

_Location: Tokyo, Japan_

_7 months later_

It didn't take long before he fell into a routine. He found business opportunity in a wannabe gangster named Takashi, opened a garage and a nightclub, and spent his days working on his latest masterpiece, a Mazda RX7. It was getting easier to get out of bed, though he still felt her absence. There are times when some of the models that frequent his club call his name, and he swears they sound like her. But it's not. It never will be.

"Hey Han, you alright?" He looked up from the engine he'd been engrossed in and glanced over to where a student named Twinkie was standing. There's concern in his eyes and it made Han sick. He doesn't want people to see that he's been hurting.

"I'm fine, just thinking too hard." He closed the hood and turned around, "What time is it? I believe there's a party that's calling out names."

* * *

The guys that had pulled up beside her obviously were out of their minds. She could hear them rev their engine as they catcalled to her. They wanted a race, but she knew how the boys drove around her. She'd only been in Tokyo a month but after stumbling upon the street racing scene in Madrid, she made it a point to drive like they did. She let her baby give one low growl as the light was about to change. Turning on the stereo, her car shook as music pounded through the speakers.

The light turned green.

Shifting into first, Joanna and sped down the strip of highway leading to the next light. The car that was beside her kept pace with her until she flipped the turbo switch and activated her Nos. Leaving them behind, she sped onto the freeway towards her destination.

It was lot easier finding the races in Madrid. She had simply been out late one night and stumbled across a race in action. It had been a rush to watch the two drivers in the 10 seconds they had to show who was better. It wasn't long before she hooked up with the local champion and he taught her thing or two. All she had to do was agree to go on a few dates.

But in Madrid, the driving was straight forward. In Tokyo, she planned to master the art of drifting. She didn't ask anyone outright about where the races took place, knowing that she was considered an outsider. But she had overheard a few girls talking about someone named DK and with a little more eavesdropping, she found out the location of an abandoned parking garage where the races happened.

It excited her. She had never done anything dangerous or illegal when she was at home. She had spent too much time trying to be Grace.

She still hadn't spoken to her sister.

Ignoring the guilt that had started to creep up, she floored the accelerator and simply concentrated on her driving. It wasn't long until she was pulling into the garage. People moved out of the way she drove in, many gawking at her car. Pulling into a space, she opened the door and got out of the car. Leaning against the driver's side door, she surveyed everything going on around her.

It was one big party, she grinned.

"Damn girl, is that an Elise?" She turned to see a young black guy walking around her car, his eyes glued to the exterior.

"It was a birthday gift," She smirked, "It gets me around."

He finally looked up at her and gave her once over. He couldn't have been more than 17, she thought. And he definitely appreciated what he saw.

"You're new here, aren't you? The name is Twinkie. Think I could take you out some time?" She laughed outright but gave him a warm smile.

"I'm Joanna. You're cute, Twinkie, but I think I'm a little too old for you."

"Age is just a number, baby," He chuckles, "So what brings a girl like you and a car like this to Tokyo?"

"Just needed a change of scenery is all. Besides, I heard the car scene here was worth checking. So far, I like what I see." Around them cheers erupt as two drivers drift past them and Joanna claps her hands and lets out a yell of her own.

"Oh man, I have someone you have got to meet." Twinkie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd. She apologizes as they shove past people and she realizes he's taking her to the top of a garage.

There's a large crowd of people crowded around the cars that have just finished racing. People are talking animatedly around her and she relishes in the sheer joy of it all. It wasn't nearly as electrifying in Madrid as it was here. This was more than just cars and racing, this was these kids' livelihood.

"Hey Han!" Twinkie calls out and Joanna looks to the person he's calling out to, "I have someone you _need _to meet."

The guy he calls Han take Joanna by surprise. He's older, she can immediately tell but there's something else about him that she can't quite place. The fact that he's handsome is also noted. He gives her a scrutinizing look as she and Twinkie stop in front of him.

"And you are?" His voice is cold but he doesn't let her answer, "Twink, why do you insist on bringing me the cheap ones, you know I don't like them. They're a waste of time."

Before she realized what she was doing, Joanna saw red andher hand flew out, slapping the man across his face. If there was one thing her mother did teach her, it's that she should not be disrespected by anyone.

"Screw you," She spat before turning and storming away. It was late and she was both tired and thoroughly pissed off. She was going home.

* * *

She had slapped him.

She had _slapped _him.

_She _had slapped him.

She had slapped _him._

She. Had. Slapped. Him.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I owned this entire series, I don't. All original characters are mine. None of the songs used belong to me.

**Summary: **After he loses Gisele, Han finds himself picking up the pieces without her in Tokyo. Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Joanna decides starting over in a new country would be a fantastic idea. Neither of them expects to cross paths, nor do they expect the sparks that come with it. But he's got his secrets, and so does she and when their two worlds collide in a spectacular way, it's enough to leave them shaken, reeling, and utterly _breathless._

**A/N: **A quick update, right? Well I try to get the intro out of the way as fast as I can. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Headstrong – Trapt_

The next day, Joanna found herself simply lying around her apartment, recuperating from the party. Her shift at work didn't start for several hours and she decided that there was nothing important that was worth leaving her place for. So she busied herself doing things such as reading, cleaning, and the occasional Japanese game show. It was relaxing, but she found that she still felt tense.

She couldn't shake what that prick had said the night before.

Normally, she could care less about what some dumb guy had to say about her, but for some reason she wondered if there was more to it than just plain rudeness. Having graduated with a sociology degree, she had learned how to read people, and something just wasn't adding up.

But she was never going to see him again, so why bother thinking so hard on it? With that, the thought flitted from her mind as she settled on her couch to watch yet another ridiculous game show.

* * *

"How long are you going to be mad at me, Twink?" Han sighed as he received yet another glare from the student. Twinkie just shook his head, "I told you already to stop trying to hook me up with girls. You can't get mad at me for what happened."

"Who said I was trying to hook her up with you, man? I just wanted you to check out her car. It's not every day a snow bunny shows up to Tokyo in a Lotus." Han raised an eyebrow at him, "Yea, now you're interested. But it's whatever man, it's not like we'll ever see her again."

"If the car is as nice as you say, I'm sure we will. She'd want to show it off. They always do." Twinkie just shrugged before getting up and walking away, heading to the latest car Han was working on, a Nissan Silvia.

Han just sat back in his chair as two girls took Twinkie's place. Truth was, he hadn't been able to shake thoughts of the girl that had slapped him in front of everyone. It had reminded him of Gisele, as she had never hesitated to put him in his place. Except, she was more likely to pull a gun on him rather than just hitting him. The memory sent a shooting pain through his chest and he quickly dismissed it, not wanting to feel the weight of her loss. He'd rather drown in his sorrows some other way.

"So, which one of you girls want to be my date to the races tonight?"

* * *

Joanna decided that she hated the high school students. They were rude, picky, and always left sucky tips. She had never been so glad to get off early, but she was. As she boarded the train back to her apartment, she wondered if she really wanted to sit at home tonight. With a chuckle to herself, she remembered why she came to Tokyo in the first place.

Jogging down her block, she waved to her neighbor as she headed up the stairs and through her door. Throwing her bag on the couch, she walked over to her closet and opened it. Searching for an outfit, she found that she was pleased with a gold sequin mini dress and black strappy sandals. She tossed the outfit on the bed and headed to the shower.

Half an hour later, she was dressed and throwing her hair up into a messy bun. Satisfied, she grabbed her keys and bag before heading to where her car was parked. The engine let out a purr as she pulled out into the street and headed towards the parking garage.

As she shifted gears, her thoughts began to stray back to the night before. She really hoped she didn't run into that again. However, she did want to see Twinkie again. He had apologized profusely for the other guy's behavior, and begged her to stay. She just hadn't been in the mood, but she hoped they could catch up tonight.

Pulling into the garage, she pulled into a space and opened her door, leaning her seat back and letting the stereo play as she sat in the driver's seat and chilled. There wasn't a race going on at the moment and people just danced all around her, having fun. It had been amazing to see this sort of thing in Madrid, and her awe hadn't decreased upon coming to Tokyo.

"I was hoping that was you when I saw the car." Joanna grinned when she turned to see Twinkie standing outside her door, "I thought we scared you off."

"Trust me; it takes a little more to scare me off, kid." She stepped out of the vehicle and rolled her eyes as Twinkie gave yet another once over.

"You know, I turn eighteen in ten months, wait for me?" She laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in close until her mouth was beside his ear.

"Not a chance," He groaned when she leaned back and took in her surroundings, "No races tonight?"

"No one willing to challenge DK, that's short for drift king. We're probably going to head to Han's in a few, you're welcome to come." Han, that had been the name of the guy that had insulted her the night before. Did she really want to go somewhere that he was for sure going to be at? She thought this over as Twinkie gave her a pleading look. There was still a chance she wouldn't run into him, and what was life without risks?

"Alright, I'm down. When do we leave?"

Twinkie grinned like a mad man, "Let me get my car first!" He turned to run off but stopped and looked back at her, "Um..so…is it alright if I tell people you're my date? Because you're looking rather fine and you've got that car and-"

"Hmm, depends on what you're willing to do for me in return. I don't particularly like to wash the Lotus." She smirked as Twinkie seemed to think this over, "I'll even throw in a kiss on the cheek."

"Deal! Be right back!"

When he pulled around in a minivan designed to be the Hulk, she simply laughed and applauded him. He honked his horn and gestured for her to follow him. Returning to her car, she peeled out of the parking space and drove after him.

The ride to Han's was a short one as he lived in a garage just a few miles away from the parking garage. It made sense, seeing as he seemed to be where all the action was. Parking her car, Joanna got out of the car and joined Twinkie who offered his arm to her. She chuckled as she looped her arm through his and they walked through a door where music could be heard.

There were plenty of dancing bodies bumping up against them, and Joanna found herself wanting to blend in with the music along with them. Beside her, Twinkie was calling out to some people.

"Yo Reiko! Earl! I've got someone you need to meet." Two other people, obviously students, joined them as Twinkie began to gush about Joanna and her car. She offered them a smile and small talk about her car before telling Twinkie that she was going to find a bathroom. Breaking away from the crowd, she headed up a flight of stairs, hoping to find a toilet.

Instead she found a balcony.

* * *

Han was going to throw Twinkie out. He had resolved to do this when the student had walked through the door with _her _on his arm. His mouth had gone dry at the sight of her as she talked with people Twinkie was introducing her to. She looked so at ease, so sure of herself and the thoughts of Gisele came rushing back. Without a word to anyone, he stood up and headed up to the balcony. He needed some fresh air.

Walking over to the railing, he looked out over the city, their city. At least, that's what it was supposed to be. He knew it was doing him no good to keep dwelling on the past, but he hadn't even gotten the chance to say that he loved her. That was his biggest regret.

"Oh! Sorry!" He turned at the sound of the voice and his heart seemed to come to screeching halt. She was standing there.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, I thought I made it clear last night that I wasn't interested." This invited a glare from her and she delivered a rather dangerous one.

"Trust me, I'm not interested. You're certainly not worth my time." She spat before turning to leave, "It's not fair to take it out on strangers, you know."

She disappeared through the door and Han frowned at her words. Could she really see it? Without thinking, he followed after her. Walking through the door, he searched the crowd until he saw her gold dress. She was talking to Twinkie who seemed to be asking her to stay. She simply shook her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she was moving toward the door.

Hurrying down the stairs, Han pushed through the crowd, trying to get through. He was just about to reach her when a hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Man! What is with you?" Twinkie was furious, but Han would deal with him later. Pulling away, he finally made it to the door and opened it, only to see the taillights of the Lotus. Sighing, his hands dropped to his side as Twinkie stood behind him.

"She's gone, man. I don't even get what your problem with her is." Han didn't respond and eventually Twinkie left him.

* * *

The last thing Joanna expected when she returned from her morning jog was to find a black and orange Mazda RX-7 sitting outside of her apartment. Even more was the fact that her current least favorite person in Tokyo was leaning against it.

"What are you doing here? Even better, how the hell did you find me?" She demanded as she crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

"Not many people in this city drive your kind of car. It really wasn't that hard. But look, I came here because…" He trailed off as she began to tap her foot, "Actually, I'm not sure why I'm here."

"And here I was, hoping for an apology. Just leave me alone, alright?" She walked past him and up to her apartment. She had expected him to insult her before leaving. She hadn't expected him to follow after her.

"What you said last night, about not taking it out on strangers. What did you mean?" Joanna stopped at her door and glanced back him. Pursing her lips, she met his gaze and searched for the same lost look she had seen the night before. It was there, but not as pronounced as it had been on the balcony, but she figured she'd caught him at a bad time.

"Look, I don't even know who you are." She sighed, "You just seem…lost. Like you'll never find what you're searching for. Look, I was a sociology major in college. I read people, but I'm not a professional, so you shouldn't take what I say that seriously."

He gave her a long look before offering a small smile, "I'm sorry for being an ass."

To say she was surprised was an understatement but Joanna shrugged, "It happens to all of us, just don't let it happen again."

"I'm Han, by the way."

"Joanna, it's nice to meet you…well considering all things."

"Uh yea, clean slate?"

"I'll think about it.

* * *

_A/N: The more reviews, the faster the update_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I owned this entire series, I don't. All original characters are mine. None of the songs used belong to me.

**Summary: **After he loses Gisele, Han finds himself picking up the pieces without her in Tokyo. Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Joanna decides starting over in a new country would be a fantastic idea. Neither of them expects to cross paths, nor do they expect the sparks that come with it. But he's got his secrets, and so does she and when their two worlds collide in a spectacular way, it's enough to leave them shaken, reeling, and utterly _breathless._

**A/N: **So after this chapter, we should really be able to get the ball rolling. So I'm not going to keep you waiting. Here you go!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_I Just Wanna Live – Good Charlotte_

"Pop the hood, I want to see what the inside of this beauty looks like." Joanna nodded and popped open the hood of the car. Earl squealed with delight as he inspected the engine, "Let me know when you're done fangirling, I'm gonna go find something to drink."

Walking through the crowded garage, Joanna scanned the crowd for someone who could possibly be serving drinks. It was a rather hot night, and despite wearing a barely there crop top and mini skirt, she was starting to break into a sweat.

Rounding a corner, she caught sight of Twinkie's Hulk van. To her delight, there was a cooler sitting next to it. Assuring herself that he wouldn't mind, she walked over and opened it, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Stealing? I didn't peg you as a klepto." She knew that voice and turned to smirk cheekily at Han. Since they reached a truce a few weeks earlier, they had become civil with one another. He still had his moments when he'd randomly lash out at her, but she figured he just had some serious emotional issues, and she saw no use in prying.

She didn't want anyone prying off her own mask.

"I was thirsty, cut me some slack." Somewhere below them, the sounds of two drivers preparing to race echoed in their ears, "Who's racing?"

"Who knows? I just come for the party." He smirked before turning away.

"And the women, don't forget the women." She sniped, and he glared at her, but she could see the amusement in his eyes, "I'm just stating the obvious. You get around, from what I hear."

He didn't respond as he continued walking in the direction of the elevators, disappearing inside of one within a few moments. Downing the rest of her water, Joanna decided she was ready to go home. There was really nothing of interest happening here anyway. Walking towards the elevator, she pressed the down button and waited. When the door finally opened, she was greeted by the rather unpleasant sight of a couple making out. Scoffing, she rolled her eyes as she stepped inside and ignored their moans.

Earl was long gone by the time she reached her Lotus and she closed the hood. Climbing in the driver's seat, she sat for a few minutes, letting the engine run. Putting the car in reverse, she peeled out of the parking spot and headed towards the exit.

She couldn't help but to chuckle at herself, wondering when she'd become such a grandma. In Madrid, she would have been up all night at the races, long after they'd lost her interest. Of course, it did help to have some Spanish man candy on her arm to keep her entertained. Perhaps Tokyo just wasn't her scene. The only reason why she left Madrid was…

She didn't want to think about it.

Arriving at her apartment, she hurried up to her door and went inside. She was beyond tired and just wanted to sleep. As she walked through her living room, she noticed something strange on her table. Frowning, she picked it up. It was a small envelope, mixed in with the rest of her mail. She had been in such a rush earlier while getting ready that she hadn't even noticed it. Opening it, she pulled out a letter.

Grace's handwriting was instantly recognizable.

* * *

Han watched her as she left her apartment for her morning jog. Her wild black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she wore Nike shorts and a hoodie. He wasn't the stalking type, and he certainly had no idea why he was there, watching her.

But he was.

* * *

_Jo,_

_You can't even understand how hard it was to find your address. The people I had to hire weren't cheap, but it's okay. It was worth it? How are you? Words can't explain how much I miss you and wish you hadn't gone. But something tells me that this was what you needed. Life hasn't always been easy for you, I get it. Just be safe. Okay? And come home soon._

_Your sister,_

_Grace_

It was cold on the balcony but it was certainly the lesser of two evils as the inside of Han's club was blistering hot. The wind whipped through her hair as she looked out over the city. She had the next flight booked out, deciding that Hong Kong might prove to be more fun.

"Last I checked, the party was downstairs." She turned to see Han leaning against the doorway, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Is that all there is to this place? Partying? I had more fun in Madrid." He came to stand beside her and she felt a little warmer with his body heat next to hers.

"If you want more out of this, you got to know the right people."

"Well, I know you."

"Oh, you do?"

He turned to walk away, only stopping and glancing back at her before heading into the club. Figuring she was supposed to be following him, she sighed and walked back inside. Looking around, she caught sight of Han standing by a door on the other side of the room. Making her way through the mass of bodies, she managed to catch up to him.

"You're going to want to cancel that next flight out," And the door opened. Joanna rolled her eyes as she found herself in a VIP room filled with dancing models. Scoffing, she cast a disbelieving look back at Han, his smirk never faltering.

They walked to another door and Han gestured for her to open it. Pushing the door open, her eyes went wide at the sight. It was a massive garage filled with bikes, cars, and a loft apartment.

"Nice, but why show me this?" Her eyes drawn to the black and orange Mazda that Han had first visited her in. Walking over to it, she ran a hand over the hood. It was a beautiful car.

"You're looking for a reason to stay, aren't you? See that?" He pointed to a blue and orange Nissan Silvia and Joana gawked, "Built it from the ground up. Best car I've ever drifted in."

"Oh really?" Joanna smiled, "Can't say I've ever drifted before, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, you can always learn."

With that, he left her to admire the cars and she wondered if staying in Tokyo would be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

When he hadn't seen her for a week, he figured she'd packed up and skipped town. He was pleasantly surprised though when he pulled into his garage and found her leaning against the hood of the Silvia, talking with Reiko. Getting out of his car, he walked over to the stairway leading up to the loft.

"Han!" Twinkie approached him as he reached the top of the stairs, "Jo says you're gonna teach her to drift!" Han smirked; he didn't remember saying anything like that. Leaning over the railing, he was met with a cheeky grin.

An image of Gisele flashed through his head. She always smiled like that when she won an argument, no matter how pointless it was. His heart clenching, he brushed Twinkie off and headed to his bedroom, ignoring the teen's calls.

Sitting on his bed, he looked over at his dresser where a picture of her sat. It had been taken in Brazil, right after they pulled off the heist against Reyes. She was smiling, laughing at him in his board shorts and sun tan lotion. They had no other cares in the world besides each other. And now here he was, without her and wondering how to move on.

A knock on his door snapped him from his thought and he got up, prepared to tell Twinkie to buzz off. Instead, he opened the door to reveal Joanna. She gave him a small smile.

"Twink said you were upset, so we can start my lessons another day. I'll catch you later." Giving a small wave she turned to leave, joining Twinkie at the top of the staircase.

He watched her go, seeing the love of his life in every step that she took. She wasn't Gisele, and she never would be, but she was close enough to it. He didn't like the idea of using someone, but he had to make pain go away, he _needed _to move on with his life. At the end of the day, the end justified the means.

She would just have to forgive him later.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I owned this entire series, I don't. All original characters are mine. None of the songs used belong to me.

**Summary: **After he loses Gisele, Han finds himself picking up the pieces without her in Tokyo. Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Joanna decides starting over in a new country would be a fantastic idea. Neither of them expects to cross paths, nor do they expect the sparks that come with it. But he's got his secrets, and so does she and when their two worlds collide in a spectacular way, it's enough to leave them shaken, reeling, and utterly _breathless._

**A/N: **I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It gave me a chance to really focus on the Joanna/Han relationship a little, as I want to make it as realistic as possible. So of course, they have to build a friendship first. There are also some hints to Joanna's past, as she had a life before Tokyo. So I hope you enjoy and be sure to review! I like to know what you guys are thinking. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Trust Issues - Drake_

Joanna could practically see Twinkie and the others cringing as she slammed on the brakes and the Silvia came to an abrupt halt. Loosening her tight grip on the steering wheel, she sighed heavily as she leaned back in the seat. Drifting was _not _her forte.

"Try it again," She heard Han say and threw him an incredulous look. He simply stared back at her, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking behind that mask of his.

Putting the car in first gear, she began driving through the makeshift track again, Twinkie's voice in her head telling her what to once she reached a tight corner. It didn't help as she skidded around the corner and came to another sudden stop. Frustrated, she put the car in park and got out. Storming past Han and the others, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"You're thinking too much," She heard him say but decided to ignore him. This had all been his terrible idea anyway, "Go home if you're going to pout. We'll try again another day."

Hearing his nonchalance, she turned and gave him her iciest glare. She was getting sick and tired of his attitude. He was the one with the problem, not her, and it was beginning to grate on her last nerve.

"Screw you; you can have your drifting. I'm done." Walking over to the Lotus, she climbed in and started the car. Throwing the car into first gear, she sped away from the docks where they had been practicing.

No one had ever been able to get under her skin the way he did. Not even her own parents, no matter how poorly they had treated her. She couldn't make sense of it, and in that moment, she wished she could call her sister and talk to her. Grace always knew what guys were thinking. She had given Joanna all kinds of advice when it came to dating.

Not that she wanted to date Han. They were barely even _friends._

Cruising through the city, she debated what she would eat that night when a familiar set of headlights pulled up behind her. At the sight of the orange and black Mazda, she rolled her eyes and picked up speed. She didn't have time for this. And she certainly didn't want to deal with him.

Speeding to the freeway, she figured she could lose him there. What she didn't count on was him pulling up beside her and keep pace with her. Glancing over, she was instantly infuriated by the smirk on his face. This was child's play to him.

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" He couldn't hear her but she knew he could read her lips. After a few moments, he seemed to get the message and backed off, eventually leaving her to drive alone.

Dinner forgotten, she drove to her apartment and quickly exited her car. Hurrying up the stairs, she walked inside and shut the door, being sure to lock it behind her. She knew she was being ridiculous but she was tired and annoyed. Stifling her hunger, she headed into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

She didn't want to move for the rest of the evening.

* * *

He stood there, leaning against his car, and just watched. She had been so frustrated that day and he did nothing but make it worse. Gisele wouldn't have left, she would have met him blow for blow. They had had some pretty nasty arguments, but always made up. He had to remember Joanna wasn't Gisele. Gisele could kill without batting an eyelash. Joanna would probably faint at the sight of a paper cut. They were almost opposites.

And yet, she was so much like his love.

Swallowing, he pushed off of his car and walked over to the building, trudging up the stairs to where he knew her apartment was. He stood outside her door for a few moments, wondering why he was doing this. Then he remembered the dull ache in his chest that he wanted to get rid of. He knocked twice and waited.

When she opened the door, her eyes narrowed and she gave him a nasty glare. He had to fight the urge to smile. Gisele had always been beautiful when she was angry. Joanna was no exception.

"Can I come in?" The glare didn't fade but she took a few steps backwards and let him inside.

"I'd offer you food, but right now I'd prefer you starve." She said as they walked into the small living area. He took a seat in a desk chair while she settled on her couch, "Why are you here, Han?"

"You got upset today. I figured I'd check up on you." Even he didn't believe his own words, and he knew she didn't either. He knew his reputation preceded him. Han Lue didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Joanna, wait." He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he was doing this. All he knew was that he had to make the pain go away, "I'm sorry."

He tried not to get offended when her eyes went wide and a smug grin broke out on her face, "Did you actually just apologize to me? Hell must be freezing over."

"Don't get used to it," He smirked but was glad that he was back in her good graces, "Besides, I can't have you hating me if I'm going to teach you to drift."

"Ugh, no. I'm done with drifting, it is for the birds." Getting up out of the desk chair, he walked over and grabbed her arm. As gently as he could, he pulled her from her seat and they began walking towards the door, "Wait, where are we going?"

"It seems I have to change your mind again," Han chuckled.

"Well can I at least put shoes on first?!"

* * *

Joanna honestly could have fallen asleep as Han drifted easily down the mountain. She knew he was a good driver, seeing as he spent a vast majority of his time working on cars. But her mind was blown at how easy he made drifting seem. It was like breathing to him, and she could see the relaxed expression on his face, he was in his element.

"So why Tokyo?" He didn't look at her, keeping his eyes focused on the road. The question hung in the air as Joanna debated how she should answer it. She barely knew this man, despite their growing friendship. The only person she ever let in was her sister.

"I lived in Madrid before this, got into the racing scene there. Then…I got bored, decided to see what else was out there. Someone suggested Tokyo." She hoped this answer would suffice and it seemed to when he nodded, "What about you?"

"I made a promise to someone." He didn't say anymore and Joanna knew to drop it. She had no right to pry when she chose not to be as forthcoming as well.

As they drifted around another corner, she closed her eyes. Before they started, he had explained to her that drifting wasn't about controlling the car; it was about becoming a part of the car. It was about letting go and trusting the car. With her eyes closed, she focused only on the movements of the car, letting her mind think only on the movements of the car.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until the sounds of the city filled her ears. Blinking a few times, she searched for Han only to realize he wasn't there. Sitting up, she looked around and realized she was in the Shinjuku district, more specifically Kabukicho. Frowning, she noticed the doors were locked and wondered why Han would leave her alone in such a precarious place.

Sighing, she leaned back in the seat and pulled out her cell phone. There was really no point as the only people she knew in the city so far were Twinkie, Reiko, Earl, and Han. The three students would likely be asleep at the moment. And Han…was nowhere to be found.

Groaning, she wondered if she should chance getting out of the car and walking to the nearest subway. Catching sight of some guys that were obviously Yakuza, she decided against it. Han could be out any moment, she told herself. Nevertheless, her hand rested on her thigh where she could feel the outline of her knife. She learned more than just racing in Madrid. That was for sure.

A knock on window almost makes her jump and she glares at Han who seems to be stifling laughter. Unlocking the doors, she watched as he climbed in and settled in the driver's seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You _left me_. Do you realize where we are?!"

"You looked so precious while you were sleeping, I just couldn't wake you," Sarcasm dripped from his voice, "Relax, they know who this car belongs to. They wouldn't have touched you."

She refused to stop glaring at him until his eyes met hers and she could see sincerity in them. He wouldn't have let them hurt her. Frowning slightly, she nodded and relaxed.

"Hungry?" He asked as they cruised through Shinjuku. Shrugging her shoulders, she pointed to a ramen stand and he parked the car a few blocks down.

"What were you doing anyway?" Joanna asked as they sat down at the stand and he ordered for the both of them in Japanese.

"My, you're a nosy one." She bristled at that, remembering a beautiful Spanish man telling her the exact same thing when she asked why he was coming home so late. It hadn't ended well and she wondered if Han was involved with such dangerous activities as well, "I was visiting a friend."

"The same friend you made a promise to?" Recalling their earlier conversation, Han shook his head.

"No that was someone else…they're gone now." The sadness in his eyes, though it was there briefly, spoke volumes. Instinctively, Joanna reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry." His eyes met hers again, and this time her breath hitched in her throat. Swallowing, she forced herself to tear her gaze away and focus on something else. She didn't need this to happen again. When she fell in Madrid, she fell fast and it had almost killed her.

Not again. Never again.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight," She smiled at him, "I had fun."

Han couldn't help but smile, silently willing for her to stay and linger. He knew that once she was gone, the ache would return. Earlier, he had to fight the overwhelming urge to take her in her arms, seeing the fear in her eyes when she thought he had left her in danger. He couldn't. They barely knew each other.

"Be at the docks at noon tomorrow. Something tells me you understand drifting a little better." She opened her mouth as though she was going to say something else, but stopped. As though she had heard his silent wish, she leaned back in the seat, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess this mean we're friends now." She rolled her eyes as though this fact bothered her, but the cheeky grin that appeared on her face said otherwise.

"I know plenty of people who would be honored to be called my friend. Don't take it lightly." This makes her laugh and she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Goodnight Han, I'll see you tomorrow." He watched as she opened the door and climbed out. She walked up to her apartment and turned around long enough to give him a wave, before she disappeared inside.

Sure enough, the moment she was out of his sight, the ache slowly began to return. It was dull and almost unnoticeable, but he had lived with it for so long that he didn't fail in recognizing it. Closing hi eyes, he willed it to go away, telling himself that he would see her the next day. It didn't help.

"Damn."


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I owned this entire series, I don't. All original characters are mine. None of the songs used belong to me.

**Summary: **After he loses Gisele, Han finds himself picking up the pieces without her in Tokyo. Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Joanna decides starting over in a new country would be a fantastic idea. Neither of them expects to cross paths, nor do they expect the sparks that come with it. But he's got his secrets, and so does she and when their two worlds collide in a spectacular way, it's enough to leave them shaken, reeling, and utterly _breathless._

**A/N: **For some reason this was a really hard chapter to write. I'm not even sure I like it, but I'll leave that up to you guys. There's some more development with Han and Jo, and I know we're going slow but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. I promise the wait will be worth it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Stay the Night – Zedd ft. Hayley Williams_

"We're gonna party like it's 1999!" Twinkie grinned as he caught up to Joanna who was walking through the club towards the VIP room.

"Twink, I'm quite sure you were a preschooler in 1999," She smirked as they headed through the door and was greeted by the dozens of models the normally hung out in the VIP room. Twinkie fell easily into a flirtatious conversation with a few of them while Joanna looked for the man of the hour.

Han was lounging on a couch entertaining a few beautiful girls, occasionally stealing kisses from them. Joanna rolled her eyes as she made her way over to him. Upon seeing her, he said something to the girls, causing them all to get up and leave.

"Oh no, don't stop your womanizing on my account. Please, continue." She deadpanned but sat next to him nonetheless. He laughed a bit and looked over her. She was wearing an emerald green cocktail dress and gold glitter pumps. Normally, she would have shifted uncomfortably under such a gaze, but this time she had to fight the urge to stretch out so that he could get a good look at her.

The music pumped around them and Joanna nodded to the beat, occasionally passing sly glances to the man sitting next to her. He didn't dance, she had learned one night, but she was determined to get him out on the floor. Even if he just stood there awkwardly.

He caught her glancing at him and gave a swift shake of his head, "Oh come on! Live a little, dance with me!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to get me drunk for that to happen." His voice was teasing, but she could hear the challenge in it. Signaling a few of the girls, she began to give them drink orders before sending them to the bar.

"You _will _dance with me by the end of the night." She said with a wink, grinning wickedly at him. A few minutes passed and soon the table in front of them was filled with several glasses overflowing with various alcoholic combinations, "Cheers!"

Grabbing a martini, Joanna downed it quickly and placed the glass back on the table. Han watched with a mixture of shock and amusement before grabbing a shot glass filled with dark liquor. Joanna picked up a shot glass as well and they toasted before throwing the drinks back.

A warm feeling began to wash over her and she giggled, it wouldn't be long before she was completely out of it. She learned in Madrid that she had a hard time holding her liquor. She'd stay sober long enough to get a dance out of her friend. That was for sure.

* * *

Several drinks later, Han found himself being pulled off of the couch he had been sitting on by the girl who had decided to get him plastered. There were hot bodies all around them as they moved to the center of the floor. Not too far off, he saw Twinkie giving him a thumbs up. Frowning, he nearly turned around and walked away, but a body pressing itself against him changed his mind.

Joanna's face was just inches from his, and she grinned as pressed closely to him. Her scent filled his nose and he fought the urge to deeply inhale. Sighing, he let his arms wrap around her waist and began to rock back and forth, finding the rhythm. It wasn't true that he never danced, only rarely. And the last time he had danced was in a French ballroom with Gisele.

He pulled Joanna even closer to him, burying his face in her neck.

He could hear the song slowing down, and he wondered if an annoying student named Twinkie had anything to do with it. It didn't matter, he decided, as he and Joanna rocked from side to side, moving to the beat. It wasn't extravagant, and it was attention-getting, but the closeness eased the pain in his heart.

"Han?" He heard her whisper and she sounded so much like Gisele that he could have cried, "Han, the song is over."

This snapped him out of his reverie as he looked at her, her eyes watching him as though they were waiting for something. Swallowing hard, he pulled away from her and let his mask fall back into place. The urge to kiss her senseless was buried deep in the recesses of his mind.

"I'll see you later."

She called after him but he kept walking away.

* * *

The next day, Joanna woke up groaning and shielding her eyes from the light above her. Frowning, she sat up and looked around, trying to determine her surroundings. She certainly was not in her room, as the last she remembered was Twinkie taking her keys before handing her a Mudslide.

Yet, she wasn't in one of the bunks that Han usually put the too-drunk-to-drive-home patrons up in. It was a bedroom, a rather immaculate bedroom. Her eyes scanned everything, trying to determine whose bedroom she had crashed in. Spotting a picture on the dresser, she stood up and walked over to it. It was of a woman, smiling as though she were laughing when the picture was taken. She was beautiful.

"You're awake." Han's voice made her jump and she turned away from the photo. It dawned on her then; this was _his _room, "Twink made breakfast."

"Who's that girl? Your sister?" She knew very well that it wasn't his sister, she was just curious. When Han's expression darkened, she wished she could have taken the question back, "I'm sorry, it's none of business."

"You're right, it isn't." A sharp pain echoed within Joanna as she watched him turn and leave. Why was he suddenly acting so cold? One minute they're having dinner together and she gets him drunk enough to dance, the next he's treating as though she's some stalker who won't leave him alone.

Anger flushed out any sort of sadness, as she stood up to follow after him. Walking out into the garage, she found him sitting on the couch with two girls, just like the night before. Twinkie smiled at her as he carried two plates full food over to the couch and set them down.

"Hungry?" Joanna shook her head.

"I was just leaving, actually." She had no time for Han and his head games.

Grabbing her keys off the coffee table, she didn't even spare Han a passing glance as she trekked down to her car. Hearing the roar of the engine soothed her as she pulled out of the garage and sped away.

With no plans for the day, she decided that there was nothing wrong sleeping off her hangover.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I owned this entire series, I don't. All original characters are mine. None of the songs used belong to me.

**Summary: **After he loses Gisele, Han finds himself picking up the pieces without her in Tokyo. Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Joanna decides starting over in a new country would be a fantastic idea. Neither of them expects to cross paths, nor do they expect the sparks that come with it. But he's got his secrets, and so does she and when their two worlds collide in a spectacular way, it's enough to leave them shaken, reeling, and utterly _breathless._

**A/N: **This just might be my favorite chapter. That's all I'll say. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_All Shook Up – Avila_

Making it through her work week, Joanna was glad for the distraction that the weekend provided. Twinkie and Reiko had been texting her nonstop, pleading for her to come to the races. She was never in the mood, though, often too tired after working all day.

She also still wasn't ready to see Han.

She was tired of his mixed signals, as she was trying to figure out how she felt about him. She had told herself after Madrid that she didn't need a relationship, and yet the Korean dominated her thoughts. Her stomach fluttered when she pictured him. Her breath hitched when he was near. It drove her crazy.

Settling on her couch, she wondered if she really wanted sit at home for another night. Sighing, she picked up her phone to text Twinkie back when a knock on her door interrupted her. Frowning, she stood and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She received no answer. Great, she thought, she was probably going to be killed tonight.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Han standing there. His hands were in his pocket and his trademark smirk was on his face.

"Are you hiding from us?" The teasing in his voice grated on her nerves immediately and she all but slammed the door in his face.

Storming towards her bedroom, she shouted for him to leave her alone. It seemed they were making this a habit. Him pissing her off, her retreating to her apartment, him coming to see her, and her wanting nothing more than for him to leave. But did she really want that?

"Joanna, please. Would you just talk to me?" His voice followed behind her as he walked into the apartment.

"No Han, I won't. I'm sick and tired of your crap. One second, you hate me and can't stand the sight of me. The next moment you're taking me out to dinner and dancing with me, only to turn around and _treat me like crap_ again! Make up your mind, Han!" She ranted as she stood in front of her bedroom door.

He stood in front of her and sighed heavily, "Alright, alright, you have a point. I haven't been fair to you."

"Damn right, I already dealt with one jerk in Madrid; I don't need your crap either." The words were out of her mouth before she realized it and she froze. No, she hadn't meant to say anything about him. His name hadn't even crossed her mind since she'd left. Tears stung the back of her eyes as his face flashed in front of her eyes, his smile that she had loved so much, "Oh God…"

"Joanna…" She had nearly forgotten Han was there as she leaned against the wall for support. These were _her _secrets, her demons to deal with; she had told herself when first got to Tokyo. No one else needed to know, even if it was killing her inside.

She slid the floor and drew her knees closing, hugging them and taking deep breaths. The anxiety would leave just as quickly as it came. "Please leave," She croaked, her voice sounding foreign to her ears.

"No," Her head shot up at his voice, "I'm not going anywhere."

Before she could protest, she found herself being picked up off the ground and being carried into her bedroom. Han gently placed her on the bed before taking a seat beside her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Why do you even care?" She asked.

"I believe we established that we're friends. I'm not leaving you like this," He smiled softly, "Friends don't do that."

* * *

Han didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his eyes opened slowly and he found himself staring into the eyes of Joanna. She was smiling softly at him, "Hey."

"How long have I been out?" He sat up straight and groaned his back hurting from being hunched over. Joanna sighed before moving over and making space. He raised an eyebrow, and she gave him a look telling him not make her rescind her invitation.

"Only an hour, I just woke up too. You looked really uncomfortable." She was telling him as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed beside her, "I figured I would be a little more hospitable."

"Letting men into your bed is your definition of hospitality?" Han laughed and Joanna joined him, chuckling softly.

"It wouldn't be the first time," He became silent when he remembered her words from earlier. He'd known that he had upset her the day she stormed out, but he didn't realize that it was to such a great extent. She had nearly had a panic attack, all because of him.

"What was his name?"

She looked at him and he could see pain in her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it, but if it was causing her to suffer, perhaps the best thing to do was to talk. When he told her this, she let out a heavy breath before sitting up slightly.

"His name was Lucas. I met him one night at the races in Madrid. He had just gotten his ass handed to him and he came over with the hopes to impress me," She laughed to herself, "Somehow, though, he got my number and promised to call the next day. In typical guy fashion, he didn't call me for a week."

Han smiled, knowing that he was one of those guys, except he would just never call. No girl ever piqued his interest enough and the only girl who had was dead and gone.

"He did all the cute, romantic things. He brought me flowers, took me to fancy restaurants, and kissed me after every date. I thought I was in love, hell…maybe I was. But then, things started to change. He stopped calling as often, the flowers stopped coming, and he kept cancelling our dates. I thought he was cheating, but then one night he showed up at my doorstep covered in blood. He was a drug dealer, I found out, a rather well known one. He couldn't drive a car to save his life, but ran a million dollar drug ring. Crazy, isn't it?" Tears begin to well up in her eyes, and Han instinctively reached out and wiped them away as they began to fall, "One night he came over and gave me a gun. He told me he was going to bed and if anyone tried to come through that door…he told me to kill them. He wanted me to shoot them in cold blood and not feel any remorse for it. I couldn't…I wasn't made for that kind of life. But I loved him. I loved him so much and I was willing to do anything for him."

"Did anyone ever come through the door?" She shook her head.

"No, and the next morning he simply kissed me before leaving, telling me he would see me soon. I hadn't slept at all that night, I was so scared. And it was so _normal _for him. I knew I had to get out. So I ran, and found myself here." She finished in a whisper, "Some days I hear people outside and I wonder if it's him coming for me."

He'd never let that happen, Han decided. It explained her fear the night he had left her in the car the night he had to go see Takashi. Sitting up, he let his eyes meet hers, "That's not going to happen, Jo. I promise."

She nodded before leaning into his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around her. The more he spent time with her, he felt, the more he realized that she was nothing like Gisele. He also noticed with each moment he spent with her, that the pain was becoming less and less. Not because she was replacing Gisele, but because she was becoming just as special to him as Gisele.

"Han…would you...? It still hurts." She said softly and the look in her eyes was pleading, "Han…please."

He swallowed, knowing what she was asking for. A week after Gisele died, he had asked the same thing of a hostess after a race one night. That had been different, though, as he had not known the woman personally and didn't have to worry about seeing her again. This could potentially destroy whatever he and Joanna had, as he no longer wanting to just be her friend.

"Joanna, what you're asking me, if I give it you…you might hate me afterwards." He shifted so that his face was in front of hers. The look in her eyes was nearly enough to break him down and give her the physical comfort she was asking for, to numb the pain of being emotionally raw.

"I know what I'm asking," She whispered, "I trust you, Han."

* * *

_a/n: I'm going to leave it right there. Review!_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I owned this entire series, I don't. All original characters are mine. None of the songs used belong to me.

**Summary: **After he loses Gisele, Han finds himself picking up the pieces without her in Tokyo. Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Joanna decides starting over in a new country would be a fantastic idea. Neither of them expects to cross paths, nor do they expect the sparks that come with it. But he's got his secrets, and so does she and when their two worlds collide in a spectacular way, it's enough to leave them shaken, reeling, and utterly _breathless._

**A/N: **I'm still here, life has just been super busy, but I have not forgotten this story! Loving all the love I'm getting though and I aim to please, so I hope this chapter will satisfy! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Young and Beautiful – Lana Del Rey_

Joanna sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for Han to finish his shower. Her hair was messy, her t-shirt was falling off of her shoulder and she was beginning to feel hunger. Nevertheless, there was a small smile on her face as she thought of the previous night…

"_I know what I'm asking. I trust you Han…"_

_He pulled her close to him then, holding onto her tightly, and his lips ghosting over hers. She felt such a longing for him to kiss her, it was like a fire burning deep inside of her. The feel of his lips on her neck made her arch into his soft touch as his hands rested on her hips. _

_She whispered something in Spanish and heard him let out a low groan as he ceased his ministrations and his eyes met hers and she leaned up to capture his lips in hers. It was a slow, sweet kiss that she wanted to last forever as her lips parted and she let him explore her mouth. _

_With a heavy sigh, he broke their kiss and stared down at her, she could see the internal battle he was fighting with himself. _

"_Joanna, I can't. No how matter how much I want to, you said you trust me and I want things to stay that way." He sat up then and moved away from her, "I want this to happen because we actually have a relationship, not because we're trying to ease our pain." _

"_Ease _our _pain?" She asked and Han shook his head._

"_You're not the only one who was hurt by someone they loved, although she didn't mean to hurt me. She actually saved my life, but she lost hers doing it." _

_Joanna understood then, now realizing who the girl in the picture was. She didn't ask him anything further, knowing he would open up more with time. Instead she sat up and moved close to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his neck. After a few silent moments, his arms wrapped tightly around her and she could have sworn she heard him let out a soft sob._

"_Thank you…"_

Running a hand through her hair, Joanna looked up when Han finally walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a large pair of sweatpants she had managed to find. A blush crept up onto her cheeks as she took in the sight of him.

"Well, it's nice to know you're not subtle when you're checking someone out." He grinned and her face grew even hotter but she only laughed.

"I'm afraid I'm not. You didn't use all the hot water, did you?" When he shook his head, she hopped up and headed into the bathroom, promising to be right out.

She hoped the shower would ease the giddy, love-struck feeling she couldn't get rid of.

* * *

Once Joanna was in the shower, Han grabbed his cell phone and ordered take out, asking Twinkie to bring it by when he got out of class. Looking through his text messages, he noticed a few from Takashi and one from Takashi's girlfriend Neela. They all inquired about his shipment, with the exception of Neela's, which simply asked if he could provide her with another girl's phone number.

Settling down on the couch, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He didn't really pay much attention to it as he thought of the night before, of the kiss that had nearly undone him. It was absolutely nothing like Gisele, he thought.

It didn't come close.

There had been such a fire in his veins and it had taken everything in him to not act on his desires and sleep with Joanna. He never thought another girl could mean so much to him, but she did and he didn't want to ruin it because he had no self-control.

"Has the mailman come yet?" Joanna's voice broke him away from his thoughts and he looked over at her. Her hair was hidden underneath a towel and she now wore a tank top and short shorts. His mouth went dry as he tried to think of a coherent answer, finally settling on shrugging his shoulders.

She chuckled as she walked past him and went to her front door where the mail had been dropped. Han listened as he heard her breath hitch before she sighed. When she walked back into the room, he saw that she held a single envelope. She placed it on her dining area table before walking over to where he sat and settled down next to him.

Silence reigned between them as each gathered what they wanted to say. Joanna so badly wanted him to confess that he shared her feelings, but part of her was afraid that he wouldn't, though he had let on the night before that he cared for her. But to what extent? She had let him in, and she desperately wanted him to do the same, but knew that he needed to trust her first and that took time.

"To be honest," She spoke softly, "I'm surprised you're still here."

Han looked over at her then, "Why?"

"Girls come and go for you, right? I've seen the models leave your room every morning, never to be seen again. I figured the same would happen to me too." She swallowed hard as she finished voicing her insecurities, knowing that this was dangerous territory. Han had been caught up in the heat of the moment when he had said those things, she told herself, but now he would put his mask back on and act as though it had never happened.

"Don't be stupid, Jo." His voice was flat and monotone but his eyes spoke volumes, "I meant what I said. I wanted things to happen last night, but I want it to happen for the right reasons. Those girls…I was just trying to fill the void."

"Am I her replacement?"

"No."

Reaching out, he took hold of her once more and pulled her into his lap. His lips quickly found hers and he kissed her senseless before pulling away, leaving her gasping for air. Before anything more could be said, there was a knock on the door. Han mentally cursed, deciding that Twinkie had a horrible sense of timing. The teen stood at the door with a bag full of take out, his gaze was questioning when Han answered the door without a shirt. Thanking him and handing him some money, he promised to come by the garage later before sending Twinkie on his way.

Returning to the living area, he found Joanna holding the white envelope in her hand. He stopped and watched as she carefully opened it and pull out a single sheet of paper, a letter. She was quiet as she read it and he caught a stray tear falling down her face.

"Is it from Lucas?" She shook her head in reply.

"It's nothing," She hastily put the letter away and forced a smile up at him, "You got food?"

"Joanna…" He started but she shook her head again, "Yes, Twinkie brought food."

"Good, let's eat."

They spent the rest of their time in silence and after they finished eating, Joanna stood up and took the letter into her room. Her door closed and Han heard the faint click of the lock, knowing that she now wanted to be alone.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do, Han grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving the apartment to get clothes. He'd check up on her later, he decided. There was no sense in sitting around and waiting.

* * *

_JoJo,_

_I'm pregnant. It's so exciting, we actually found out a few days ago. And the first person I wanted to call was you. Remember when we were younger and we would make up ridiculous baby names? I actually fell in love with Joel Thatcher, even though you thought it was silly when you made it up. If it's a boy, and we really hope it is, that'll be his name and he can be little JoJo. Okay?_

_I miss you so much. Please come home soon. I'm due in March. I would love for you to be there._

_I love you._

_Grace_


End file.
